The Drawing Room
by narcissa-xx
Summary: Hermione had been locked in the Drawing Room at Malfoy Manor for several days, as the deranged Bellatrix has tortured her. When the Cruciatus Curse fails to extract information, Bella hands control of the battered Hermione to the Lord of the Manor...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter or have rights to any characters. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. This piece of Fanfiction has not been written for profit, but purely for the entertainment of myself and hopefully others.**

**The Drawing Room**

"CRUCIO!" screamed the raven-haired witch, as red-sparks erupted from her walnut wand and hit the huddled figure that was tied to the chair before her. "Argghhhhhhhhh!" An ear-splitting scream erupted from the helpless young woman, who was weeping as waves of the Cruciatus curse hit her willowy body, again and again. The black haired witch howled with laughter as she observed the suffering of her prisoner. The conflicting noises reverberated off the mahogany panels that lined the walls of the large room that played host to opulent furnishings and rare magical artefacts. A large chandelier held dozens of candles above the two women, and provided the room with an eerie, flickering light. Such a palatial setting, was not one in which the average witch or wizard would have expected to find Bellatrix Lestrange delighting in the torture of Hermione Granger.

Hermione wrestled against the chains that were holding her to the large oak chair. Each spell electrified her body; inflaming her pain receptors so that her entire body convulsed. "Had enough yet, you thieving little slut?" crowed Bellatrix in a malevolent whisper, leaning down so far that Hermione could feel her ice cold breath raise the fine hairs on her neck. She let out an involuntary shudder in response. Hermione tried to focus on the wall ahead of her, instead of the pain that would surely be cast upon her imminently. Bellatrix traced a finger along the nape of her neck and grabbing her chin with her left hand, aligned her head so that they were looking straight into each other's face. Hermione resisted, causing Bellatrix to tighten her grip. "Well, girly; I know exactly what I'm going to do with you now. If the Cruciatus curse won't break you, this most certainly will" said Bellatrix, gleefully before casting a look to the door in expectation. Hermione wondered what she could possibly have stored that could inflict more pain than she had already endured, and gulped.

Her torturer reassembled herself, drawing herself up to her full and magnificent height. Pacing around the chair holding her prisoner, Bellatrix surveyed the girl's figure eagerly. Her eyes lingered upon the small, pert breasts encapsulated behind Hermione's staid sweater, the well-formed thighs, thin ankles and luscious mane of dark brown hair..._ The Mudblood has it coming to her_, thought Bellatrix decisively and she moved towards the large oak door. Raising her long wand to the lock, she muttered "_Alohomora_" and made a swift exit

Shortly after she had stepped out of the room, Hermione could hear Bellatrix say another spell to lock the door once more. Knowing that she was alone, Hermione allowed herself to descend into a greater pit of despair. She would not give any of the Death Eaters the satisfaction of seeing the true extent of her agony. She had been sat in this restrictive position for more than two days and tortured for at least 35 hours in total. _What more could the Bellatrix possibly do?_ Hermione knew full well that neither Bellatrix nor any of the other Death Eaters would want to kill her outright. She was far too valuable, as a direct link to Harry. They had trussed her up in an attempt to discover whether Hermione had plundered the Lestrange vault. But no amount of torture had extracted the confession that they expected. Her entire body ached from the near-constant bombardment of eye-wateringly painful curses that it had sustained. Resting her head against the back of the chair, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus upon positive thoughts. She knew that Ron, Harry and the others were in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, possibly not far underneath the room she was in. She was confident that they would all escape this hellhole, and that someone would come to her rescue. All she could do; was wait.

Before Hermione knew it, the sound of footsteps approaching sounded on the parquet floor that lined the hallway that led up to the drawing room. She could hear the mutter of voices growing ever nearer, and realised that Bellatrix was returning – but she was not alone. Her mind racing, Hermione's senses began to flare and she could feel the twinges of pain grow stronger, as if her body knew that it faced further turmoil. Eventually, she saw the brass handle move downwards and Bellatrix swaggered into the room. Her flyaway black hair was falling out of a badly assembled beehive-style arrangement; causing her to look even more deranged than Hermione had ever seen her previously. Lucius Malfoy followed Bellatrix into the room, holding his signature serpent-headed cane in white gloved hands. Hermione scowled as she met his gaze, noting that his face was contorted into the arrogant smirk that she had come to expect from him. "Well, Miss Granger. What are we to do with you?" he asked, in a mingled tone of curiosity and revulsion. " Bella tells me that she can't get anything out of you, is that right?" Hermione nodded weakly, before quietly murmuring "I didn't break into the vault" "YOU LYING MUDBLOOD SLUT!" shrieked Bellatrix, raising her wand and aiming at Hermione's head. This action was promptly knocked back by Lucius, who raised his cane and swiftly pushed her wand down. "You've had your turn, Bella. In coming to get me, you have acknowledged your own _failure _to complete a simple task" said Lucius, spitefully. Bellatrix turned er wand upon Lucius, but one angry glare from him and she backed down. Hermione though that she did so surprisingly willingly. _Very unusual._

Fear and anticipation coursed through Hermione's veins as Lucius motioned for Bellatrix to leave the room. Her panic levels slowly began to decrease. Lucius was nowhere near on the same sadistic level as the pathologically manic Mrs Lestrange. She was still not remotely at ease, but she believed in earnest that Lucius Malfoy was far more mentally stable and was probably more interested in the safety of his son than defending Bellatrix' belongings. He had shown himself to be duplicitous and manipulative with regards to his allegiance to Voldemort and dedication to the cause of the Death Eaters. As Lucius ushered Bella out of the room, he heard him hiss "Disturb me at your peril" in a low voice. "I can handle the filthy little mudblood from here".

Lucius lowered his cane to floor as he walked back over to Hermione. He stopped, less than a foot away from her; placing hands upon hips as he spoke down to her. "You will do as I wish" he said simply. "I will not" she countered and fixed her wide brown eyes upon the imposing flints embedded in Malfoy's chiselled face. "Oh, you will" he said quietly. He wasn't expecting Hermione's response to this, and looked genuinely taken aback when she uttered the words "Go fuck yourself" as all of her anger and pain was released in her clear voice. "Not a very civil tongue, Miss Granger. After all I have heard about you; I expected better. I suppose you have picked up that coarse language from that Weasley boy. How very pathetic..." he drawled. Angered further by his impervious condescension, Hermione took one breath and spat at him. The spittle landed on his rich velvet cloak, and as he watched it trickle downwards; Lucius allowed his lips to curl into a thin smile. "I think you need to learn some manners, and act more appropriately in the company of your betters" he continued, leaning in to pat Hermione's purpled face with his gloved hand. He laughed, slightly at a forethought, before standing back up and casting a spell upon the chair. Immediately, the chains released; leaving Hermione feeling dazed and confused at his surprising actions.

**What could Lucius possibly have planned? I wonder...**

**I promise that there will be more soon, so please review the progress so far and offer suggestions as to what you would like to see happening with this piece.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope the first chapter went down well. Here is the second instalment:**

**Chapter 2 – **

"Stand up" commanded Lucius, and Hermione attempted to rise; slowly and shakily. Her legs were trembling and had a slightly numb feeling to them due to the amount of time she had spent sitting down. Forgetting that there were chains near her feet, she tripped, landing on all fours. A deep chuckle rose from Lucius' throat. "That position suits you" he sneered, condescendingly before grabbing her arm and dragging her up to her feet. "Now Miss Granger, we are going to spend some time together. _Alone_". The emphasis upon the last word caused Hermione's stomach lurch, but she was not entirely sure whether or not fear was behind it.

Lucius released her forearm. Suddenly, he yanked both of her arms behind her back with just one of his own, raised his wand and quietly said a spell that bound her thin wrists together. "You BASTARD!" hissed Hermione "Let me go!" "Oh, we both know I'm not going to do that. I'm having _far_ too much fun to entertain such a thought". He could see that it was his smugness, rather than his physical restraint was annoying Hermione the most. He let go of her fixed wrists and dragged his hand up her back before setting it to rest on her shoulder. Facing her, Malfoy ran his tongue over his thin, cruel lips as he continued to smile menacingly. "Now Granger, are you going to be a good girl and follow me? Or am I going to have to force you? " he drawled questioningly. Hermione, well aware that she could do little whilst restrained, stared into his eyes deeply: "Fuck off, Malfoy". But she added "I don't have a choice, so I suppose I'll have to endure whatever it is you have in store".

A look of delight appeared on Lucius' face as he raised his wand to cast a spell that Hermione did not recognise. Instantaneously, a trap door appeared in the floor; it was slightly to the left of where Hermione had been sat on the chair. With another flick of his wand, the trapdoor opened out into the room. Hermione stared at it, wondering whether or not she was being led to the cellars where her friends were being held. _What had happened to them? _She couldn't forgive herself if a single one of her friends had died at her expense. Lucius' firm hand accosted her elbow, and directed her to the steps that led down from the trap door. "You first, Miss Granger" he said, in what appeared to be an almost polite voice.

As Hermione descended the steps, she heard Lucius close the trap door and mutter "Lumos". A bolt of light seared from the tip of his wand, which he held close to his face. "Where – What – Harry? Ron?" sputtered Hermione, unable to see any trace of her friends. They were standing in a very narrow passage that bore no other signs of light bar that from the wand. "These are not the cellars" explained Lucius "You have just entered a very secure and well-hidden part of my estate. Indeed, neither my son nor my wife knows of its existence". She was intrigued at this. "Excuse me, please". Lucius' hand was upon her waist, and he gently attempted to push her aside. She backed against the wall of the passage to allow him movement, and gulped when he stopped in front of her. He had trapped her, here in this dingy passage. For a moment, she was sure he was about to tell her that he was abandoning her in the darkness to die. But no, it became clear that this was not his intention.

Still pressed up against the wall, Hermione was surprised when she felt Lucius lean even more closely into her, allowing her to feel his warm breath against her neck. This served only to confuse her further, and increase the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was sure that his gentile manner was a momentary act that served to increase her discomfort when he resumed carrying out acts of barbarity. "Do you think I'm going to kill you, Miss Granger?" he breathed. Hermione froze. The question was so out of touch with his actions and tone of voice, which led her to believe for a second that they were merely playing a game. "I-I-I don't know" sputtered Hermione in response.

He traced his lit wand around the features of her face, causing her to shut her eyes as the intensity of the_ Lumos_ light beam hit them. Moving slowly, he moved the wand up and down her body. It briefly stopped between the thighs; moving up to her crotch. Laughing softly, Lucius removed the wand to adjust the cane that was nestled under his arm. After a long and almost explicit pause of silence, he took off his gloves and put them away in his robe pocket. He raised a hand as if to slap Hermione's face, and she automatically turned her cheek. He did not slap her. He just laid the hand on her cheek and said: "I will not kill you. It would not be worthwhile for the Dark Lord to have you dead. All I am required to do is teach you a little lesson about free will. Besides, I have no desire to kill such a pretty little creature". At his words, her temple throbbed in disbelief.

With that, he moved himself ahead of Hermione and called for her to follow. Still shaking, she tottered after him. Neither broke the eerie silence of the passage way as they walked on. Eventually, Lucius called for her to stop. They had reached a doorway. The door was large and seemed to be oaken. It looked as if it was fashioned in the same medieval style as the frontage of the Manor. As she looked on, he drew a key from his pocket and muttered a spell over it. Immediately, it changed shape and Lucius inserted it into the lock. Turning it stiffly, he pushed hard on the door and it heaved open.

The extensive room was pre-lit. Gothic style torches adorned the walls, along with crests and standstill paintings that looked suspiciously like Old Masters. A fire crackled in a wide open hearth. In a far corner, there was a minibar and a large leather sofa. Opposite, was the biggest bed that Hermione had ever seen, with two wardrobes standing to the left of its solid frame. As she looked down, Hermione could see that the floor was covered in a rich, long piled cream carpet and a polar bear skin rug was stretched out in front of the fire. "It's not real" said Lucius quickly, as he saw the look of revulsion cut across her otherwise bemused face. She looked around again and saw a few large trunks, as well as another door. Before she could do much more than gaze, she heard the door click as he locked it behind them. This sound provoked a shift in Hermione's thoughts. Instead of focusing upon the furnishings of the room; her mind switched back to contemplating why on earth Lucius Malfoy had brought her down here, and why he was acting in such a mixed manner.

He walked over to the sofa and dropped down into it. "Sit down, Miss Granger", he said as he patted the space next to him. She walked over, looking sceptical. "It appears that we are all alone – now, are you going to be a good girl and do as I wish?" Hermione nodded, not knowing what to expect. "I certainly hope so. I wouldn't want to hand you back to Bellatrix. Judging by how quiet you are at the moment, I doubt she'd be able to extort any more screams from you. And the screams are what give her such... _pleasure_". He grimaced as he said this. He was right, of course, her voice was hoarse and it was painful for her to speak more than a few words. "Lean over me" ordered Lucius. And grabbing Hermione's shoulders; he thrust her backwards onto his lap. Drawing his wand, he pointed the tip at her throat. She let out a stifled cry of fear, and closed her eyes as he muttered the words of a spell under his breath. Expecting to feel pain, Hermione was shocked to find that the spell had relieved the burning pain in her throat. "Better?" quizzed Malfoy. "Yes... err, thanks" replied Hermione in a hesitant tone, thinking how odd it was that her potential torturer was choosing to heal her. She sat up, and shuffled back to the opposite arm of the sofa, nervously resting her hands on her knees.

Lucius rose from his seat to throw another log onto the fire and take off his outer cloak. It was impossible to predict his intentions. Slinging the cloak on an armchair, Hermione turned to watch him walk over to the minibar and pour himself a glass of what looked like Firewhisky. "Would you like a drink?" he offered, before adding "You'll need it for this evening". "Please" she responded, ignoring the last comment unintentionally. Receiving the Firewhisky; she downed the glassful in three large gulps. The liquid burned as it trickled down her oesophagus. Hermione could feel tears fill her eyes, and the odd sensation as the alcohol went to her head. Malfoy stared her straight in the face, with a shocked expression. It was glaringly obvious that this was her first ever glass of firewhisky. She sat in silence as Lucius nursed his own drink for several minutes at a time before taking a series of small sip and at last draining the glass.

Placing the glass on the floor, he cleared his throat: "Now then Miss Granger, what am I to do with you?" A look of excitement and a wide smirk were planted on his face as he quickly withdrew his wand. "Up" he ordered shortly, and she got to her feet. She had been half expecting what came next, but she gasped in shock as he shot the spell at her legs. "_Restricto_". Thick leather belts bound her feet and thighs, causing her to fall to the floor. Adjusting his aim to her hands; he cast the spell again, forcing them around her back and binding them in a similar fashion to her legs. "Now, as I said you _will_ do as I please. Oh, and I am going to make sure you enjoy it" snarled Lucius as he loomed over the helpless, bound up that was girl on the polar bear rug. Hermione whimpered. "_Removo_". Another spell leapt from Lucius' wand and hit Hermione.

A sudden of sensation of cold came over Hermione, and she realised at once that her blood stained and filthy clothes had been stripped from her body. She was fully naked and completely helpless in her hog-tied state. Her eyes stung with inadvertent tears of humiliation, and she could hear a low laugh erupt from the chest of the powerful man looming above her. "Please let me cover up" she pleaded, looking up at him through her near-overflowing eyes. It was such a humbling and pitiful look, that Lucius almost relented. "Oh no my little mud blood. I have a few things to teach you before that can be allowed". He adjusted his stance, placing one leg either side of her small and nimble body. Hermione looked up, and her eyes met unmistakable sign of a large and full erection pushing against his dark trousers.


End file.
